


From Me To You

by HoshifiedandYoongied



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Soonhoon if you squint, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshifiedandYoongied/pseuds/HoshifiedandYoongied
Summary: Choi Yuna had just transfered into Pledis Academy, she was your typical timid honour role student. Atleast that's how people saw her, she never had the chance to show off her wild side.Yuna managed to get into the extravagant school through hardwork and not having a proper social life. She knew everyone but hardly got to actually know everyone.But to her, it was the only thing she could manage. Her mother had passed away and her father was in no condition to care for her. Barely enough to take care of himself either.Her plans for Pledis Academy was simple, survive, graduate and get into University.Little did she know about what was ahead of her journey. Between scandals, meeting the boy of her dreams and studies she was going to need alot of time adjusting into Pledis' atmosphere.





	1. Flashback

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on Wattpad and Asian Fanfiction. May have slow updates. Sorry!

"Yuna! Come 'ere! " his speech was slurred.

Drunk, as always. She was starting to grow tired of this atmosphere. Always waiting, never quite sure if he'd come home sober or drunk. The former being a rare occurance. Nonetheless,it did happen often enough to give herself hope. It was sad really, but she couldn't do much to change things. 

Sighing, Yuna got up and attended to her father. Just looking at him made her feel uncomfortable. Those glassy eyes, looking far and distraught. His cheeks were flushed red, eyebrows scrunched up as if he was in pain. No matter how her father had treated her recently, it always pained her to see him like this.

He was still the kind father she knew deep down. 

"Yes father?"

Her voice was tiny and soft. She knew talking any louder would just add more pain towards her father. She tried to be as gentle as she could, almost like a whisper. 

"Get packin' your things- You're leavin' tomorr- hic! -ow. " 

Asides from the hiccup in his sentence, what he said was pretty clear for her. However Yuna was still puzzled, pack? Leave? Was there loan sharks chasing them? Was she being thrown out? She gulped and stared at her father, clearly confused. Before she could utter a response her father quickly cut in,

"T-That Pledis Academy called earlier- You- hic! got accepted, Y-Yuna."

The news sent shivers down her spine. Was this reality? She got accepted?

She tried her best to blink back her tears, she had worked so hard to get in.

It had been her dream to be accepted into Pledis Academy. A high-end academy for pupils interested in the Arts, it was known to be extremely expensive to enroll in. However, they had issued auditions to get a scholarship for the school.

Yuna had auditioned a few months prior with her singing, although she never had much hope after someone commented that her voice was "too plain". 

Yuna couldn't believe the news, she really had lost hope on going there and now she had the chance to help her father and get her life back together. 

She was filled with hope.

Her father held her wrist and gave her a reassuring squeeze, that gesture alone, that rare affection her father gave these days brought her to tears. Her eyes rimmed red as she pulled her father into a hug.

He was caught by surprise and was about to scold her, but something about that moment... Something about seeing his one and only daughter in his arms after so long. So vulnerable and fragile. He decided to withstand the headsplitting headache and hug her back.

"Choi Yuna. Our beautiful angel. She'll be a gift to everyone. "

The voice of his late wife started to echo in his mind.


	2. Chapter 1 : Navillera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I could tell the moment I saw you  
> You're something special  
> I could feel it in your eyes  
> I could feel my heart dropping. "
> 
> A fateful meeting, as cliche as it seems and Choi Yuna is stunned.

Yuna gripped onto her suitcase's handle. It was the day. She had mentally took note of all the things she had brought and made sure she didn't leave anything. She looked at her room once over before leaving the pastel walls, floral themed bed and her collection of plush animals. She's stayed here since she was a toddler, although her father had wanted to move out many times before. They never got to it.

Yuna always wondered why. Somehow , she felt like she already knew the answer.

She felt a little sentimental leaving her childhood room, she'd have to stay at a dorm for the first time. The thought both scared and excited her. 

Yuna never gone far from home, it's not like she really had the chance to either. She didn't feel the need to. 

Not to mention, a small part of her just didn't feel right leaving her father alone. It was scary, not for her but for him. 

Alas, her father had coerced her into following her dreams. It was a once in a lifetime experience and a chance she could give her father and her a better life. Who was she to reject such an offer? Anyone else would kill to get accepted into Pledis Academy. 

Somehow though, she had a weird feeling about this decision. However, she tried her best to brush it away.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Yuna! Are you sure you don't need extra money?" 

Her father's face was full of worry, but that was the least noticeable thing about him. He was sober, for once. Not to mention offering extra money. But Yuna knew for a fact that he had no extra money to even give. Obviously she'd have to reject it. 

"It's okay father, I have enough. " she tried to sound as cheerful as possible. Her father was being... supportive for once. It was a rare thing and she didn't want to dampen the mood.

He gave a small smile, he looked as if he was recalling something in the past. His expression dazed. Yuna could only wonder about what was playing in her father's mind. She really missed the times he smiled like that... The last time he did was when...

"Mother was still alive..." She muttered, she already felt all choked up and all she did was think of her mother. 

That alone though, managed to bring her father back to reality. The sound of his daughter sniffling caught him by surprised, nonetheless he looked at her and wrapped his arms around his daughter tightly. Embracing her warmly while stroking her soft hair. Her father's touch was something she grew accustomed to at a young age but then grew out of as the years went by. Somehow it felt nostalgic to be in her father's arms.

Burying her face into her father's chest, warm. Warm, safe, secure were all the words to describe it.

She was also desperate to not show her father how weak she felt and looked. She let her tears be wiped by her father's shirt. He'd know, but atleast she didn't have to look at him while she was in this state.

Skinship was something they hadn't done in ages. Last they hugged was probably when they were still grieving her mother's death and even then, her father would always smell of alcohol. 

Although she was pretty sure her father was still grieving her mother's death till this day. It always seemed like he never got over it and no matter how much she tried to soothe him it didn't work. However, this time it was him trying to soothe her. It felt strange, but comforting.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Pledis Academy was huge and Choi Yuna was not the type to exaggerate. It had honestly intimidated her at first. From the tall gates to the white walls that towered in front of her. She felt so small. 

A small part of her heart somehow regretted that she left her humble and cozy home.

It was also hard to believe that just about a few hours ago she had a sob session with her father.

It was a funny little moment in a way. 

Felt like it happened years ago, like she hasn't met her father in ages.

God.

She already was homesick and she hasn't even entered the academy. How was she going to survive? Probably won't. But she had to atleast try. Try.

Try.

With a deep breath, she entered the gates of the academy.

The campus was big, big didn't even begin to describe it. Her old school was so much smaller, she knew everyone in her grade at her old school. Sort of. She had nestled in well at the time and everyone knew how energetic she could be when she was comfortable.

She wondered if she'd ever be comfortable with the amount of students in Pledis. 

She looked around and found other students registering by a few booths at the supposed courtyard. She walked over and scanned the booths, she found one labeled "scholarship students" and quickly walked over to sign herself up. 

"Freshman? " the girl taking cared of the booth chirped out. Her voice was cheerful and friendly.

Yuna relaxed a little.

"No. I just got accepted late last year. I'm a junior. Choi Yuna."

The girl clicked her tongue as she scanned a list of names.

"Aha! Found you. Choi Yuna... belongs to the Sakura dorm! Here's your classes that you'll be attending and a small map. Other stuff like the school rules and what not are in that file. " 

Yuna nodded as she heard the info and held onto the file and paper she was handed, she'd look into the info later. The dorms were her priority right now. She was dead tired.

"Oh- and my name's Jung Ye-rin. A senior! You can come to me anytime if you have any questions. I'm in the Sakura dorm too. I could even give you a tour of the campus, we don't have many students in the Sakura Dorm. So I'd love to get to know you. "

Yerin. Junior. Sakura dorm. Cheerful face and friendly demeanor. 

A smile crept on Yuna's lips, she knew how to be friendly. Atleast she thought she did.

"Ah.. Thank you! I really appreciate it."

Thank god she managed to speak normally. Ye-rin merely nodded in response and gestured Yuna to get going. She supposed Ye-rin didn't want to get in trouble for conversing with her for long. Since she noticed a senior giving them a death glare previously. She assumed she was a senior, they had that aura

Or it could of been a pretencious junior.

Yuna took another quick mental note of Ye-rin's appearance before quickly walking away and heading to the direction of the Sakura Dorm. She'd get to know Ye-rin more later. Maybe even take her up for the offer to tour the campus. But not now cause at that moment she was just so.... tired.

She assumed it was due to the long drive to Pledis Academy.

Tired as she was, she stumbled alot. Bumped into a few people on the way to the dorms. No biggy, it was normal. Nobody really cared enough either. 

She stuffed the map into her file as soon as her eyes caught onto a sign reading "Sakura Dorm". She rushed over, not wasting a single second. Just the thought of collapsing into a comfy bed gave her an extra boost of energy.  
Opening the door to the dorm however left her stunned.

Why the hell was the dorm filled with guys?! 

She slowly walked backwards and into the chest of someone, some guy.

Fuck.

She wasn't the type to swear.

"Hey there. Are you lost?"

She spinned her body around quickly and faced the figure. Bowing 90 degrees.

"Sorry!" 

"It's fine... Just could you um... Stand up properly? "

She did as told and at that moment their eyes finally met. 

He looked simply beautiful.

Choi Yuna was not fond of feeling this way because for one, she did not come to Pledis to be on some school romance. 

But then again, something about the guy made her feel weird.

Oh stop being dramatic, Choi Yuna. 

\----------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 2 : Boom Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Everyday you're all up in my head  
> You sweetly catch my eye  
> Yeah, I can't erase you  
> Right now, you entered my brain  
> It's max capacity  
> Boom Boom "
> 
> In which, Seokmin finds himself whipped for the new girl, Soonyoung is a cockblock and Yuna gets an invitation.

Choi Yuna POV

The first day of school and she was already getting lost in some stranger's beautiful eyes.

Great, Yuna. Just great.

Was everyone in Pledis this good looking? 

Lee Seokmin POV

Girls getting lost in the male's dorm on the first day was pretty common. It was an annual occurance every year. It was Seokmin's third year and by now he was used to it.

Honestly, he found it was kind of stupid of the school to have the male and female dorms share the same names as their counterparts.

The only difference being the male dorms were to the north of the campus and the females were south. They had maps, sure. But who used those?

The signs don't even mention the different genders. 

If Seokmin had the power to change the names of the dorms, he would. 

Unfortunately for him (and the rest of the freshmans), he didn't. He wasn't even the student council president, that was Hong Jisoo's position. Seokmin's upperclassman. The two talked but they weren't exactly the closest however they could still get by together. 

Seokmin had complained to him about it everytime a new semester came up but he always got the same boring answer.

"It's more organized this way."

Organized his ass.

Sure, it was easier to just clump the two dorms together but it was also a hell of alot more confusing.

Seokmin sighed.

Next year, when Jisoo graduates he prayed that the next student council president would take the liberty of changing the names of the dorms. Atleast he didn't need to watch anymore female students get lost. 

"I wonder how many male students get lost into the female dorms though..." Seokmin mumbled to himself. 

As he was lost in his thoughts his eyes settled on a lost female student looking dazed at the entrance. 

"Speak of the devil."

She was beautiful and Lee Seokmin found himself staring at her. Was she a junior like him? She didn't have the "freshman" vibe.

He decided to help the girl out, she was slightly tall for a girl. Porcelain, almost doll-like skin and soft features. Her stature screamed confidence, her facial expression showed otherwise. Infact, she looked quite confused. 

Well, if she expected fellow beautiful maidens rather than testosterone filled boys, it wasn't a surprise why she looked that way.

Even he was a bit disgusted with the boys around here. 

Seokmin felt a tinge of pity towards the girl. The least he could do was show her the way.

But before Seokmin could approach her, someone he knew well had already swooped in first.

Kwon Soonyoung. 

\------

Choi Yuna POV

His smile was adorable and friendly. Yuna felt warm just by looking at them. His eyes jutting out to the side, his smile made them turn into two slits. She looked away from him for a second to regain her composure.

"Yeah- I um- I was assigned to the Sakura Dorm and I kinda just uh- I mean- Like-" she mumbled not find the words she wanted to say. It had been ages since she talked to strangers, she was way too accustomed to her old and familliar friends that she couldn't even utter a simple sentence.

It was tragic really.

She then clasped her mouth and breathed in slowly, trying to sort out her words. Thankfully the smile from the stranger's face didn't seem to falter and his expression didn't seem like disgust.

That was a relief.

Although, it did seem like he was holding in a laugh.

It wasn't something she liked but she did prefer that than those judging stares. It made the atmosphere a bit more lightweight. 

"You're wondering why is this dorm filled with guys, right?"

She nodded confidently. Somehow by his expression, Yuna was pretty sure she wasn't the first girl to get lost.

"Well, you see the male and female dorms share the same name and the signs around the school don't really clarify which is male and which is female. This here, is the male Sakura Dorm. The one you're looking for is the other way. " 

He cleared his throat and pointed to the opposite direction. His face wore a playful smile. 

Yuna blinked and tried to digest the information. The guy in front of her had answered most of her questions, so she should be on her merry way but her feet just did not budge.

"No thank you?" he chuckled, his eyes glanced to the side.

Yuna figured he spotted a friend and took that as a sign she should leave. Even though she felt like she wanted to talk to the guy more. 

"Uh yeah- Well. I'll get going. You seem busy but thanks, really. "

With that, Yuna turned around and headed straight for the door. Meeting the handsome guy, did manage to perk her up. But it didn't change the fact she was dead tired from travelling. It was a wonder how she was still standing honestly.

Her hand reached out to the door's handle, gripping it tightly.

"I'm Kwon Soonyoung by the way! Senior!" the guy, no- Soonyoung had called out from behind her.

She breathed out.

"Choi Yuna, junior!" she yelled back as she waved her hand. 

Suddenly she felt his hand grasp onto her wrist. 

"Hey, not so fast-"

Yuna turned and looked at him, clearly confused.

Soonyoung chuckled.

"Hey, how about you follow me and my friends to a party tonight? It's nothing wild and I think you could make some friends there." he wore a bright smile, something that fitted his friendly demeanor.

It made Yuna feel safe. But at the same time, parties? She's never been to a legitimate party before.

Unless those kiddy birthday parties with scary clowns and screaming children counted.

She felt like rejecting his offer, but something about his look and the inner wild child within Choi Yuna made her mumble a maybe.

"Good enough! We'll meet you near the cafeteria at around 8, okay?"

She nodded her head and with that he let go of her wrist and waved at her once more.

She waved back, meekly but sure and reclasped her hand onto the doorknob and made her way to the correct dorm.

She wondered what she got herself into, a party? She was too tired to dwell into the thought of it.

So she began to think on the positive side.

Maybe she had made another friend. (Was Yerin considered a friend?) A senior at that.

Kwon Soonyoung, huh? 

\------

Lee Seokmin POV

It was a lazy afternoon for Seokmin. After the incident this morning, with several female students getting lost in the male dorm, Seokmin figured it was probably best he spent some time outdoors. He was getting tired of seeing all the poor girls surprised faces. Except for the one Soonyoung talked to, she was pretty. Seokmin wasn't the type to be attracted to purely looks but something about her made him feel weird. 

In a good way.

He was lying on his back at the courtyard, watching the clouds float by. Soonyoung was to his left while Minghao was to his right.

Originally it was just Soonyoung and himself cloudgazing. However Minghao, Seokmin's classmates decided to join in.

Not that he minded, Minghao was great company for him. 

The atmosphere between the three was tranquil and Seokmin felt as if he could doze off at any second, but at the last second before his sleepy eyes drooped down Soonyoung let out a loud cough.

"What was that, Soonyoung?" 

He mumbled in annoyance. 

"Oh so you are awake, Seokmin and don't forget I'm your hyung."

"Soonyoung-hyung, even if I was asleep that cough could wake anyone up."

Seokmin had never felt as if Soonyoung was his hyung honestly, the two was incredibly close as it was.   
He figured Soonyoung was joking about the hyung thing, so he decided to play along. 

Unless he really somehow got on a high horse and actually wanted Seokmin to start calling him hyung. 

He prayed that wouldn't happen anytime soon though. He was fond of laidback Soonyoung.

"Anyone but Minghao apparently." 

Seokmin then glanced to his right, sure enough Minghao was asleep. The kid looked adorable whilst sleeping. Like an angel, although Seokmin wouldn't exactly call him an angel when he opens his mouth to diss them. To the point they sometimes addressed him as "Thughao". 

There was silence.

But it wasn't the awkward kind. With Soonyoung, it was the comfortable silence. The type that Seokmin had always felt at home with and didn't feel the need to fill it out like he would usually do.

"Hey, remember the girl earlier?" Soonyoung asked, his voice breaking the quietness. 

Of course he did. For some reason her image was stuck in his brain and he couldn't get her out.

He felt like a creep.

"The one you helped with this morning?" Seokmin tried his best to sound casual about it. The mental image of Soonyoung holding her wrist was animated in his mind.

Why was he acting this way, again?

He hasn't even talked to her.

"Yeah. That's the one."

"What about her?"

"I asked her to follow us to the party tonight."

Seokmin froze and he eyes widened. Was Soonyoung that much of an idiot?

"You what?!" he practically yelled out. Thank goodness no one else was around.

Though, Minghao did seemed to of already woke up. He was tossing and turning, stretching. His brain probably still too sleepy to process what the two were talking about.

"Chill, she's a junior like you. Plus, making friends as a junior isn't easy. I thought I'd just help her out."

Seokmin sighed. What did he expect? Soonyoung was a social butterfly and was always the type to be considerate. He should of expected this the moment he talked to her.

However, the information of her being a junior too struck him by surprise. Sure, she did seem mature but a junior enrolling in late...? It wasn't exactly something common.

Usually those who transfers in had issues in their previous schools.

She didn't seem like the type.

"She's a junior too?" he asked for affirmation.

"You heard right~" Soonyoung chirped. 

So the chances of them bumping into each other were higher.

Why was he happy with this information?

"Anyways, I don't know why you're so curious or shocked about it. She's just tagging along to the party. You want to try to win her heart, Seokmin? Didn't think you'd join the game again so quick after what happened before."   
His tone was teasing, but Seokmin knew for a fact that last sentence was a genuine statement of concern. He wished Soonyoung didn't know him as well as he did sometimes.

However, Seokmin quickly shook his head. He was attracted to her, sure. But he wasn't dead set on chasing her.

"N-No just..! It's like- rare we bring a girl with us. "

"Don't worry. We'll bring her to the party, she finds some female junior friends. We leave her to them. If it's worth anything you could introduce her to that girl in your class... Eunbi was it?" He said casually as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

But Seokmin really couldn't question it at this point. Atleast he thought of something and his intentions were genuine.

"Yeah. Alright Soonyoung-hyung, I'll trust you."

With a sarcastic use of hyung, Seokmin laughed at the end of his sentence. Trusting Soonyoung was a challenge itself sometimes.

\---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA PLOT TWIST. It wasn't Seokmin that Yuna bumped into.  
> (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) But do rest assure this is a Seokju fic. So no worries.
> 
> Ik I take forever to update forgive me. lol. Also most of the story will be in Yuju's POV. It's just this chapter felt better this way.
> 
> The next chapter will be the last pre-written chapter. So, expect slower updates after this. Sorry, yaaa.


	4. Chapter 3 : White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So we can laugh without being tainted like a child  
> I will always be your white light  
> Like a childhood fairy tale,  
> like an innocent dream I will embrace you."
> 
> Choi Yuna meets a plethora of new people and finds out that parties are overwhelming.

Yuna woke up to a dimly lit room, a night lamp had delicately illuminated the space. Making the walls glow a hue of yellow, and the overall surrounding feel warm. She was under the covers, wrapped snugly. It brought a weird home-y feel, weird being she never felt this way at home.

The bed she was on was comfortable, which was odd because the bed at her house felt like cardboard and her room was almost never lit. (Her father needed to save on the electricity bills.)

For a moment Yuna was lost, her memories were fuzzy.

Where was she again?

She stretched her body, letting out a soft groan. She looked to her side and saw another bed, a girl curled up in it.   
Who the hell was that again?

Yuna shook her head and massaged it slightly, while sitting up. Trying to find some clarity from her jumbled thoughts. She saw her cellphone on the side table of her bed and took hold of it.

It read "6:20pm".

How long was she asleep for?

Suddenly she remembered, she was at Pledis Academy, in the dorm with her roommate.

If her memory served her correctly, they had introduced themselves to each other earlier. A sophomore stayed with her, one which she couldn't recall her name. She felt bad that she forgot, but not bad enough to particularly dwell on it.

Yuna couldn't remember much asides from the contagious laughter she overheard when she first crashed onto the bed. She remembered that she felt like murdering her roommate, so she could get some decent sleep at the time. However, patience was virtue and she somehow got herself to doze off even with the noise.

It seems her roommate had dozed off after unpacking, something Yuna had yet started to do.

Her hand grazed a part of the pillow she slept on and felt it was damp. A chill went down her spine as realization set in.

Was she drooling?

The first day hasn't even ended it and she was pretty sure she left a lasting impression on her dongsaeng. (That is if the sophomore was awake to notice the drool that had formed. )

She stood up and took quiet yet quick steps to their shared bathroom. If she was correct, there would be another two girls living in this particular space. Yuna wondered if everyone was as exhausted as she was and dozed off as well, seeing as the lights were all switched off.

The bathroom itself was average. Large enough to be comfortable in but not that extravagant. The walls were painted a pale blue that matched the tiled floor. The mirror was just big enough to be able to see from the crown of her head to her chest.

For Yuna however, it felt like more than a blessing to be able to have a decent bathroom to use.

Her father's face came to mind. She missed him.

"I'll work hard and be successful so you can finally live comfortably, father. " she promised to herself.

Her little oath might of seemed cliche or small but to Yuna it was her main motivation to going to Pledis. As little as her home had, she had a heavy heart leaving her father alone.

×××

She glanced at the clock on her bedside table, it was 6:50pm. Her roommate was still sound asleep. Yuna quietly went over to her suitcase, clothes still packed. Asides from a few items in the boxes she brought, Yuna hasn't really unpacked properly, unlike her roommate had.

This brought Yuna's attention to the room she was actually sharing. She noticed a few Big Bang merchandise, posters, a wall scroll and other items. So she was roommates with a VIP, great. She just hoped she wouldn't be kept awake by her roommate whenever they had a comeback.

Not that Yuna disliked Big Bang, she just didn't have the time. She loved their songs though.

Sighing, Yuna looked at a few outfits she had laid out on her bed. She had no idea what she was supposed to wear for these "parties". Something sexy? Formal? Casual?

She had no idea.

Soonyoung had said it was "nothing wild." For some odd reason, she trusted him. So it was probably best she just wore something casual.

Probably.

This made her wonder if she should just ditch Soonyoung, she probably would get in the way anyways. But as much as the tiny voice in her head told her to do so. She decided not to.

She couldn't really lie to herself, she wanted to experience an actual party. Now, she had a chance to, something she never got previously.

She wanted to let her inner wild child out and this was her chance. Plus, she was pretty confident with her self conscious and knew she could take care of herself well during a party.

Still, it didn't really help her choose a proper outfit. No matter how sensible she was.

Yuna let out a loud groan, her roommate stirred in her bed which made Yuna whisper a quiet, "Sorry".

As Yuna was about to just give up, like a guardian angel the front door to their lot opened up with a loud thud. This time for sure, Yuna's roommate had woken up.

"Dongsaengs! Unnie's here!" The "guardian angel" announced upon her entrance.

Yuna quickly stumbled to the living area to greet the guardian angel.

Yuna immediately recognized her. She knew that smile from anywhere. It was Yerin, the senior that had registered her earlier. Her aura was as joyful as Yuna remembered. A smile crept on Yuna's face.

Somehow, seeing a familliar face made a feeling of happiness wash over Yuna. Besides, Yerin wanted to be friends when they first met, right?

"Ahhh- Choi Yuna, right? Where's the others?" Yerin said cheerfully as she brought her arm across Yuna's shoulder and pulled her close.

Yerin felt warm and her bubbly energy was exactly what Yuna needed.

"My roommate's in bed and I think whoever else is supposed to be here is asleep too? The lights were off. "

Yerin nodded thoughtfully and walked over to the small kitchen area. Opening one of the cupboards, she took out a bar. A chocolate bar, to be specific. She tore the wrapper open and took a bite. She replied after swallowing.

"Hmm- Asleep already? I doubt Sooyoung is asleep, it's way too early for anyone! Plus, she's going to a party later. I bet she's not even home yet, that girl..."

Somehow Yerin sounded slightly deflated as she said that last sentence. Whoever "Sooyoung" was, she must be a close friend of Yerin.

"So, how about calling out your roommate? What's her name?"

Yuna blinked, her hands fiddling as she tried her best to remember her roommate's name.

"Uhhhh-"

Yerin flashed her a look of confusion, only to be followed by another question.

"So you haven't talked to her?"

"No, that's not it...."

Bam.

It was that look of confusion again.

"You forgot?"

Yuna slowly nodded and felt her cheeks reddened. She was making such a good impression.

"So what's my name?" Yerin said jokingly. A small grin filled with amusement was plastered on her face.

Apparently she was having fun teasing her dongsaeng.

Yuna tilted her head down in embarrassment. She was forgetful but not that, forgetful. Personally, she felt exhausted. Not to mention, when she was talking to her roommate she was just tired. Who could blame her? Despite the excuses she had formulated in her mind, Yuna calmly answered.

"Jung Yerin. A senior, you registered me earlier."

Yerin hummed in delight as she heard the answer, satisfied that her profile was remembered.

"Hello?"

Yerin and Yuna instinctively jerked their head to the direction of the voice, it came from Yuna's room. Apparently her roommate was up.

Yuna silently prayed she didn't overhear their previous conversation.

"Hey there! You're a sophomore right? I think I've seen you around campus before. "

The girl nods.

"Hwang Eunbi."

For some reason her gaze was glued to Yuna as she enunciated every syllable of her name. This of course, brought Yerin to a heap of laughter.

So she did overhear, Yuna thought.

×××

The trio sat on the living room's couch while drinking the tea Yerin had made for them. Eunbi sat to Yuna's right and Yerin was busy taking out snacks to eat from the cupboards. Apparently she had stocked up.

For most of the time, Yuna avoided eye contact with Eunbi still somewhat awkward and embarrased for forgetting Eunbi's name.

"Yuna-unnie, it's fine. I didn't even expect you to remember. When you talked to me your speech was slurred. I noticed you were tired, so it's fine. Actually, I almost thought you were drunk too." Eunbi broke the silence, her cold looking face melted into a goofy smile and laughed at the end of her sentence.

Maybe Eunbi's cold exterior didn't mirror her personality? Whatever the case was, Yuna felt a load was taken off her. Relief was all she felt.

Yuna tried to make eye contact, she even managed to give Eunbi a smile back. With that, the atmosphere became lighter. Less tense and guilt-ridden from before.

"So, unnie what's with all the clothes on your bed?" Eunbi said casually, her eyes glued to her cellphone at hand.

Yuna made a mental note to call her father later.

"Ah, those- I was choosing an outfit for a party I was invited to."

"A party? Someone invited you to that welcome back party? Who was it?" Yerin chimed in from the kitchen.

"Kwon Soonyoung. A senior like you, unnie?"

"How do you even know Kwon Soonyoung?"

She didn't really know him exactly but Yuna guessed knowing how he looked like and his name was qualified as "knowing" him.

"I got lost. He gave directions and invited me. Infact, I'm supposed to meet him in an hour." Yuna said as she glanced at the clock above the TV.

She should really be getting ready, but then again she ought to of just skip the party. She was already content with just hanging out with Yerin and Eunbi.

"Hmmm- Let Unnie help with the outfit. You know the way to the cafeteria right? Oh yeah, you aren't going Eunbi?" Yerin's voice was chipper, planning everything out excitedly.

She really didn't feel like bothering Yerin but a voice inside of her was screaming for her to just go. So she let Yerin do as she pleased. It was a win-win situation for both of them anyways, Yerin looked like she wanted to go anyways, so it was best to invite her after she helped out.

"I'll pass. Too tired tonight. " replied Eunbi with a rather tired tone.

Eunbi must of travelled from somewhere far. Yuna wondered where exactly Eunbi was from, since she really didn't detect an accent.

"Alright. I'll probably tag along with Yuna tonight so take care of the dorm okay?"

"Mhmmmm-"

Yuna guessed that was a yes. Apparently Yerin thought the same too.

Yerin returned with a mountain of snacks and three cans of soda. She grinned and cheered, her words were and Yuna quoted "Cheers to a year in Pledis and not getting fucked by the Big Three!"

The last bit Yuna did not understand till a few days later.

×××

By the time they finished snacking, Yuna was only twenty five minutes away till her meetup with Soonyoung.

Eunbi quickly dragged herself to bed to continue her earlier snooze fest and Yerin had laid out Yuna's outfit on their living room couch.

"Your clothings are... very hmm what's the word. Similar?" Yerin paused for a moment as she looked at each of Yuna's garments. They were mix of the colours white, blue, red and black.

Yuna's cheeks reddened slightly, she was aware her wardrobe was quite... limited. She wasn't from a well off family and having alot of pretty clothes were usually the last thing on her mind.

"Anyways you'll do good with that black top and jeans. It's casual anyways. " Yerin assured.

She then saw her bashful expression and pulled Yuna close into a half hug, she felt comforting and warm.

"Don't worry about it, clothes aren't everything." Yerin assured her.

Yuna nodded and grabbed the chosen garments. She quickly got changed, Yerin did the same. In around 10 minutes the two were ready to go.

"The cafeteria's a bit of a walk from here, so get ready for a light jog." Yerin said cheerily.

Yuna was grateful for her sneakers during that jog.

×××

From afar, Yuna could already see Soonyoung's grin. It was wide and toothy. It was the sort of smile you felt at ease when seeing.

Soonyoung was standing besides two other people, both slightly taller than him. She figured it was his friends.

As soon as Soonyoung noticed Yuna he waved over to her direction and gave a look at the person behind her, Yerin. He exchanged a friendly smile with her.

Based on Yuna's observations the two were atleast on friendly terms with each other. That made Yuna relaxed slightly, she was worried Soonyoung would dislike her bringing along a friend.

"Yuna! Glad you could make it, Seokmin here thought I scared you off."

The slightly taller boy to Soonyoung's right shifted slightly and turned away. Seemingly embarrassed. Yuna found it cute.

"Hmmm- Well, Yuna here was having a wardrobe crisis. That's why we're late. It's her first party, right Yuna? " Yerin said as she pulled Yuna close.

Yuna felt her cheeks turn a light shade of red. Great, now Soonyoung and his friends new how much of a loser Yuna was.

"It's alright. Actually Seokmin here doesn't really tag along to parties as much as Minghao does. Says he gets tired of babysitting me. " Soonyoung replied with a chuckle at the end.

"Well it's your fault for acting like such a baby. No surprise you always go home lonely." The supposed Seokmin replied with a smirk.

Yuna felt like this lighthearted banter between the two was normal, and for some reason it put her at ease, in a way it was comfortable to be apart of this atmosphere.

"Hyung, we're late for the party and I swear you sound like a grandpa right now. We wouldn't want to bore Yuna-nim and-" Soonyoung's other friend said while he looked over to Yerin.

"Jung Yerin."

Soonyoung chuckled and urged us the follow behind. He lead the way outside of the campus and hailed two cabs.

×××

The party was loud, that was the first thing that popped into Yuna's mind when she first stepped through the door to the house. Everyone was chilling out in various places with the music pulsing.

Yuna took the chance to ask Yerin a couple of things on her mind. She asked Yerin if she knew who's house this was and the details of the person behind the party, it felt weird to crash it. Yerin explained it well, apparently it was a tradition to have a party at the start of the year, usually thrown by the current leader of the big three.

"So who's the current leader?"

Yerin shrugged while clasping her hand as they followed behind Soonyoung and his friends.

"They usually announce it at this party, but from the looks of it, it should be either Choi Youngjae or Kim Han Bin. "

"Briefing in school politics is it?" Soonyoung said with a smile as he turned to them.

Yerin nodded, her expression seemed unamused.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be the purpose of this party anyways. Even though they always invite strangers as well. " Yerin said with a sigh.

Soonyoung chuckled and passed the two a white cup filled with black liquid. That gesture made Yerin give a questionable look towards Soonyoung. Yuna just held the cup in her hand. Unsure of what Yerin meant with her look, she couldn't quite grasp what Yerin was implying.

"It's cola, relax. Seokmin's searching for someone so just unwind for now."

Hearing that, Yerin sighed and took a long sip of her cola. She seemed a little tired to Yuna and suddenly she felt a pang of guilt that Yerin had to accompany her. She really wish she wasn't as helpless as she was, atleast she could of rejected the help.

Nonetheless it was too late for regret.

Yuna's eyes wandered till she caught hold of Seokmin's sharp eyes that were scanning the people around him, for a moment she felt as if their eyes met and a cough hitched at her throat. She quickly averted her eyes, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. She kind of liked his intense stare. It had fit his chiseled face, showing a serious man.

As that happened, Yuna shifted her feet uncomfortably, which made Yerin hold her hand tighter for comfort. However, Yerin herself was looking around searching for someone as well. Yuna was about to open her mouth to ask Yerin but then she was caught by surprise by Seokmin suddenly calling out a familliar name.

"Eunbi! Come here!"

Another person named Eunbi? Was it a common name or did Eunbi decide to come to the party after all? Yuna had no clue.

But when a girl with mushroom-like hair appeared, Yuna was sure it was the former. She had adorned an outfit that shouted sex appeal but her face could only be described as adorable.

Frankly, Yuna was confused on what to think of her. Unlike the Eunbi she knew who was laidback, still pretty but overall not too flashy. This Eunbi looked like a girl who knew exactly how to dress and get everyone's attention. Perhaps even someone Yuna wanted to look like.

"Seokmin? What is it?" The girl asked as she walked over to their direction, her voice barely heard due to the music.

Even her voice was cute.

Yuna looked over to Yerin but she was still distracted, she wondered who Yerin was looking for.

At the sametime, Soonyoung had urged Yuna to come closer to Seokmin and "Eunbi". So the hand she used to grip onto Yerin had let go and Yuna swore Yerin faded into the crowd. Her sense of security by being besides Yerin had gone and all she could feel was insecure. Nonetheless, she made an effort to appear normal.

When Yuna had finally gotten herself to calm, she noticed that Seokmin was looking exactly at her. She felt her cheeks reddened again and she looked down to the floor.

She heard a sigh from him.

"Eunbi, this is Yuna. She's in the same year as you. Uhm-" Seokmin started as he scratched the back of his head, he seemed to be struggling to speak.

Eunbi somehow got the message and placed a hand on Yuna's shoulder which made her jolt slightly, her hand was cold. Her jolting up had made Yuna make direct contact with Eunbi. However, Eunbi melted into a friendly smile she seemed less intimdating, infact if Eunbi was already considered pretty by normal standards, she was even prettier when she smiled.

"Well, it's tragic she had to be taken around by you, I can see why you called me. " Eunbi said with a smirk at the end, she was obviously being playful and she and Seokmin seemed to be on good terms.

"Haha, Eunbi. I'm just looking out for her and I think she'd be more comfortable with you. "

Looking out for her? Soonyoung was probably the one who persuaded him to look over her. Just great, she felt like a charity case. Suddenly she wondered, where did Soonyoung go?

"Mr. Smile man is acting like a gentleman and not like an idiot? I'm surprised. "

Seokmin didn't even bother to retort a reply but instead changed the subject.

"Well, introduce her to your friends. I need to go make sure Soonyoung isn't endangering himself or others. "

Eunbi laughed and waved a goodbye before taking Yuna by the hand and leading the way.

Yuna mouthed a thank you to Seokmin before trailing behind Eunbi.

"It's your first year here I assume? Don't worry, this party's considered quite tame. So you'll be able to make some friends tonight."

Was it that obvious how little she knew of everything? She tried to hold in a sigh and answered a faint yes to Eunbi. As much as she wanted to sound confident and just lay loose, this feeling of dread was eating her up. She felt like she didn't belong, like a lost child that stumbled upon and adult's party.

" Yuna, right? I'll drop you off to some friends of mine. I need to go find Sana. Is that alright?" Eunbi sounded casual, as if it was nothing. Yuna figured she didn't mean bad.

However, she honestly felt tired of being passed around by everyone just because she was new, but being alone with Eunbi's friends sounded like the closest thing to freedom she could get.

So when they arrived, she nodded with little to no questions, letting herself look back at the eyes that were staring at her. Eunbi gave her a pat on the head and once more a familliar face had disappeared into the crowd.

A group of people sitting in a circle greeted her. Someone to her right patted the empty spot beside her, urging Yuna to sit down.

At the corner of her eye she could see Yerin talking to another woman, she was as pretty as Yerin. Was it the Sooyoung Yerin had mentioned earlier...?

Nonetheless, Yuna brushed it off and tried to pay her full attention to the group. Maybe she could, make friends and finally fit in.

Someone who sat across from her, male stared directly at her, causing her to feel flustered nonetheless she kept her face up high and looked back.

A playful smile appeared on his lips.

"So, you're Eunbi's friend? New, I presume? I've never seen you at Pledis before. "

Well even if he did, she was sure he wouldn't remember out of the thousands of students at Pledis, but nonetheless she tried to answer without anything snarky.

"Yeah. I just transfered in, I'm Choi Yuna, a junior. "

The other people in the circle started mummering and once again, Yuna felt like a lost child. Till the boy from earlier spoke up again.

"Well, welcome to Pledis Academy, Choi Yuna. You're a big girl now. "

At that exact moment Yuna had heard those words come out, she couldn't of felt anymore like a child than she already felt.

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to warn you guys, I like to pace things a bit slowly so it won't start out super fluffy just yet. I hope you guys stay for the ride anyways because I assure you I'll try my best to make their relationship smoothly sail~ (or will I?)


End file.
